I Believe In You
by SasukeDancer
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata have never spoken a single word to each other, but with one chance encounter they will learn so much more about the other and both thier lives will be changed forever.
1. A Meeting Of Chance

**A/N This is a hinata/Sasuke oneshot...unless someone ask me to write more. I might but for now it is a little oneshot.**

* * *

><p>I had never really grown close to her when I lived in Konaha. She was quiet and reserved, although in truth I guess I was as well. She had always seemed so distracted from everything around her and I had to admit that I had sometimes wondered what someone like her could have to hide. She was the heiress to a proud clan with an ocular jutsu that could rival mine. She was beautiful also. I had always thought so although I would never act on such a thing. I considered love to be for the weak and useless. She seemed to believe in the notion of it. She had followed Naruto around like a love struck puppy and he had just been to clueless to notice. In some weird way I was jealous of him. She was sweet and kind unlike the girls who followed me around.<p>

I couldn't understand why I was thinking these thoughts. My team and I had been on the run for quite some time. I hadn't seen anyone from Konaha or even thought about a single one of them in over a year. Why on earth had Hinata Hyuga just entered my mind?

"Sasuke"?

I opened my eyes to see Karin standing over me. I wondered how long she had been standing there although I was afraid to ask.

"I sense a chakra presence not far off. Whoever it is doesn't seem to be a threat. Do you want one of us to check it out"?

I shook my head, getting up to put my shirt on. "I'll go".

About ten minutes later I found her. She was even more beautiful and serene then I remembered. Her dark hair had grown the full length of her back and her skin was still pale as the moon. I couldn't believe she was out here on her own. I found myself frozen as I gazed at her. She was like something from an old painting, almost too perfect to be real.

"Sasuke".

"Hinata".

We stood there for what seemed like an eternity. She finally took a step towards me and before I knew it she was right in front of me. I noticed she was at least a head shorter than me. I watched as she stared at the ground, not meeting my gaze. She still twirled her fingers just as she had when she was little.

"We thought you were dead".

"Well I'm not. I have to serve my purpose. You can go back to Konaha and tell them the traitor still lives". I turned to face away from her. Why was I talking to her like this? We had never spoken a single word to each other before. This was so unlike me. If she had been anyone else I would have killed her at a moment's notice. Why was I holding back? She could easily go back to Konaha and tell the Hokage my exact location. Of course by then I would be long gone.

"I never thought you were a traitor Sasuke". She quietly set her slender hand on my shoulder. "I think you're confused and alone. None of us knew the pain you were going through". She finally looked up at me, her eyes meeting mine for only a moment. "I don't know what you're looking for Sasuke but I hope you find it". With those final words she began to walk away.

"You're not afraid of me" I yelled after her.

She didn't turn to face me but continued to stare off into the direction she had been walking. "No I'm not afraid of you. Naruto once saw goodness in your heart and I believe I see it also". She glanced over her shoulder. "If you were truly as evil and corrupt as they say you would have already killed me but for some reason you haven't".

I walked up behind her and placed both my hands on her shoulders. Leaning down I pushed back her long hair and whispered into her ear.

"Do you really believe that Hinata. Do you really believe my soul can be saved"?

She didn't turn to face me and she didn't run away. Instead she took one of my hands into hers. She took it and placed it over her heart so that I could feel its soft beat through her chest.

"I believe the only person that can save your soul is you Sasuke. It has to be your choice. You can't depend on anyone to understand your pain. You say you want to be strong but the way I see it you will be strong if you leave revenge behind you".

I turned her to face me and found myself putting my arms around her. I pulled her as close as I could to my own body and to my surprise she allowed it and returned the gesture. I knew she would never understand. I had already gone too far. There was no way I could turn back now. She must have sensed my thought because her grip around me tightened. I felt sorry for her. She had put a lot of faith into me and yet she knew I was going to let her down. She began to pull away and I realized I was not ready to let her go. I cupped her face in my hands and planted a soft kiss on her lips. When we parted she hugged me again, pressing her head against my chest.

"I won't tell anyone Sasuke. If you believe this is who you are I can't convince you to come back".

I ran my fingers through her long hair and rubbed her back. At that moment all I wanted to do was stop her confusion and pain. For a brief moment I had an image of us both back in Konaha together. It was so beautiful and peaceful. I thought about going back to make her happy. I would be able to protect the girl that so many seemed to ignore.

"I can't go back. I can never go back".

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "I knew you would say that" she said kissing me on the cheek. I took her hand in mine and for a moment we just stared at each other without saying a word. I almost wanted to cry out when she began to pull away. I knew she couldn't stay. She must have had teammates somewhere close by.

"Hinata" I said but as I did she pulled me into another soft kiss.

"I believe in you Hinata. Whatever it is that is bothering you, whatever your pain is causing you, I believe in you".

She took a few steps back from me and smiled. "I believe in you too Sasuke". With those final words she disappeared into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I am very proud of this little oneshot for some weird reason. Please review cause I will never get any better without reviews and feedback. **

**Forever Yours**

**SasukeDancer**


	2. A Sacrafice

**A/N. I had such a positive response that I decided to write more. Please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>I had convinced my team to stay where we were for a few more days and the next morning before they woke up I headed off to try and find her again. My heart pounded as I hurried through the forest. I had no idea where she was or if she would even still be in the area. All I knew was that I had to try and find her. Somehow I had to let her know that everything was going to be okay.<p>

I spotted her in the same spot where we had met the day before. She was laying on her back and looking up at the sky. I didn't even bother to make sure she was alone. In one single movement I was beside her, pulling her into my arms.

She didn't speak but seemed to melt into my body instead. She felt so frail and small compared to me. I wasn't sure why I felt so comfortable around her. I had been on the run for so long and had never allowed any compassion to be shown towards me, and I never showed it to anyone else. Hinata was different in so many ways. I needed her company as much as she seemed to need mine. I had never felt a connection like this before. In a way I couldn't explain it terrified me.

"You look tired".

Her words caught me off guard although I knew she was right. I had not slept the night before. I kissed her cheek and let her lay back down on the grass. She took my hand and pulled me down next to her.

"I thought you would be gone by now" she whispered. "I was sure someone in your position would be in a different place every day".

"I convinced my team to stay in the area for a few days".

"Why" she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and hitched her leg over my body. She buried her head into my chest and I could feel her breath on my skin.

"I guess I was hoping I would be able to see you again. Do you think your teammates suspect anything"?

"I'm out here on my own".

I knew she was lying. I had spotted Kiba and Shino on my way to find her. I sighed as I pulled her into a long kiss. "Hinata tell me what is going on. Why are you out here"?

She pulled away from my grasp and ran her hand through her hair. "My team and I were sent to find you".

"You were supposed to bring me back".

She shook her head with tears in her eyes. "We were sent to kill you. It was the Hokages orders. There are other teams out there also".

I grasped her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "Why didn't you do it yesterday Hinata? Why didn't you come after me"? My voice was growing louder and sterner with every word I spoke. If anyone found out that she had seen me but not acted she would be considered a traitor just like me. She would be shunned from Konaha. She had basically thrown everything away on me. What had she been thinking? She began to try and pull away but I held her tight. "Hinata answer me. Why? If anyone from Konaha finds out you let me go you will be considered a traitor".

"I couldn't do it. I had convinced myself that I would act if I saw you. I had come to terms with it. However, yesterday I looked into your eyes for the first time and I couldn't do it".

She began to cry and I pulled her in close to me. She had to be conflicted between her duty and her connection with me. I knew I would never understand exactly what she must have been feeling. All my anger towards her slowly began to vanish. I took her up in my arms and pulled her into my lap, cradling her like a small child.

"I'm sorry" I said as I wiped the tears from her pale cheeks.

She looked at me and gave me a weak smile before reaching up and running her fingers through my hair. I took her hand and placed it over my heart just as she had done the day before. I saw a blush rise in her cheeks and I smiled at the fact that she was embarrassed.

"Can you feel it" I asked. I leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Can you feel my heartbeat"?

"Yes".

"You have brought me back Hinata. This connection we have formed has brought me back, even if it is only for a moment". I pushed her to the ground so that I was lying on top of her. "I don't know what is happening between us but I know that I don't want it to stop. I want to protect you Hinata. Whatever it is that is causing you pain I want to protect you".

She looked up at me and it seemed like we were frozen in time. Part of me felt weak for sharing my feelings and falling for her but the other part didn't want this moment to end. Although we had only spoken for two days she was already the most important thing in the world to me. I leaned down and kissed her more passionately than I had before. She accepted me pulling me so close that every inch of our bodies were touching. I kissed down her neck until I reached her collar bone. Looking into her eyes I began to unzip her jacket.

"Sasuke" she said as she quickly pulled away and zipped her jacket back up.

"I'm sorry". I took her hand in mine. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable". She looked at me with a worried look in her eyes. "Hinata what is it"?

"You need to get out of here Sasuke. Kiba and Akamaru have found your scent. Hurry. They will be here any moment. I'll distract them".

"Hinata I can't let you do that. They will name you a traitor. You will be throwing everything away". I grabbed her hand and began to drag her after me but she pulled away.

"Just go Sasuke. I can take care of myself".

I didn't want to leave her behind but I wanted to respect her wishes. I planted a soft kiss on her lips and cupped her face in my hands. "I'll come back for you Hinata. I promise". She kissed me back and then hurried off into the forest once again. I stood there in shock for a moment but finally began to make my way back to my team. I hadn't made it very far when I heard a scream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you to all my readers. Remember to review.**

**Forever Yours**

**SasukeDancer**


	3. One Last Night

**A/N Thank you to all my readers. I still have no idea where I am going with this story but I think I am going to write one more chapter.**

* * *

><p>A few nights later I woke up to the sound of her scream once again. I knew in my heart I should have gone back to help her but I had promised to stay out of the way. Now I was being haunted by my guilt. I turned over and tried to go back to sleep but my mind had been made for me. I had to find her; after all I had made a vow to return to her side.<p>

It took me two days to reach the forest where I had last seen her. She was nowhere to be found and I was beginning to think I would never see her again. What if something had happened and I hadn't been there to protect her? I was about to give up on my search when I spotted Kiba sitting on the ground. He looked exhausted, dirty, and like he had not eaten in days. His eyes were swollen from what looked like days of crying and in his hand he held a bloody kunai. I approached with caution but when he looked at me I could see in his eyes that he was not a threat. Something had obviously upset him to the point where he couldn't even fight. I felt my stomach churning in my body.

"What happened" I asked still keeping my distance from him.

"She must really care about you" he said as he turned the kunai in his hand. "Shino and I begged her to step aside but when she refused we had no choice but to…"He trailed off for a moment, looking up at me with tears in his eyes. "I never meant to hurt her".

It was like I had been kicked in the chest. All the color surrounding me slowly seemed to fade to black and white. My body suddenly felt over one hundred pounds heavier and I fell, pounding my fist to the ground.

"Where is she Kiba? Please, please tell me she is going to be okay".

He pulled himself off the ground and wiped the tears and grime from his face. "Shino and Akamaru took her back to Konaha. I was so upset I couldn't follow. I've been here the whole time".

The look on his face said everything that needed to be said. I knew Kiba could never hurt Hinata. From what I remembered he had been one of the best friends she had. They had been like brother and sister and he had supported her as much as he could. It had been five days since I had left her behind and if what he was saying was true he had been sitting here in guilt the entire time.

"Take me to Konaha".

"You are a wanted ninja. There is no way you can make it in and out without being captured".

"I have to make sure she is okay. I don't care what the cost may be".

He nodded and we headed off into the forest.

The next night we arrived at the gates to find Lee and Shikamaru. I felt my body tense as I glanced over at Kiba. I wondered if this had been some sort of ambush but just as I was about to attack Shikamaru put his hand up and motioned for us to follow.

The village was quiet and empty and we were able to sneak into the hospital without being noticed. I was led to a room in one of the far wings and was surprised to find Sakura and Ino sitting outside of the door. Sakura stood and pulled me into a hug.

"She told us everything" she whispered. "We can give you the rest of the night but you have to be gone by morning. If not we have no choice but to tell the Hokage". She pulled away and took both my hands in hers. "You know what you have to do Sasuke. For her sake you can't allow this to continue. We agreed to keep it a secret for now but after tonight everything goes back to the way it was. You will still be marked a traitor and be hunted down like one. That is no life for her". She let go of my hand and opened the door. I was nudged inside by Ino and the door was closed behind me.

The room was dark except for a small candle that was burning in the corner. Hinata was lying in the hospital bed with Naruto by her side. He looked up at me before standing up and walking towards me. Without a word he pulled me into a tight hug and to my surprise I hugged him back.

"Take care of her" he said, looking back to the hospital bed. "She has been asking for you".

I nodded and he left the room without another word. I quickly hurried to her side and took her hand in mine. She had lost most of her color and her eyes seemed dull and lifeless. I watched as she opened her eyes and gazed up at me. I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You came".

"I can't stay" as she pulled herself over to make room for me next to her. "You understand that don't you? I have to do what is best for you and you are needed here". I pulled her close to me and kissed her gently. "I wish I could bring you with me but I can't".

"I was never going to ask that of you Sasuke" she said looking into my eyes. "I know you believe in what you must do" she sighed and I kissed her again. I didn't want to leave her here but I couldn't afford to stay with her. I had made a promise to avenge my clan and that was what I was going to do. I knew I could never have what I wanted with her and I could never ask her to sit around and wait.

"I know you will be okay" I said, laying my head on her chest. "You have to be okay. You're going to get over this injury and become an amazing ninja. You're going to grow up and start a family and have a beautiful daughter". She gave a small laugh and pulled me into a kiss. "I know you're going to do amazing things Hinata. I believe in you".

She took my hand and placed it over her heart. I could feel its beat grow stronger with every second. She placed her frail hand on my cheek and wiped away the tear that had formed there.

"Do you believe in love Sasuke"?

"I think I'm starting to".

She smiled and pulled me down into a passionate kiss. I put my hand around her back and pulled her as close to my body as I could. I was overjoyed in that fact that I knew she was going to be okay but in the back of my mind I knew the night would soon be over. I would be forced to leave her here in the hands of our comrades. Although I knew it was for the best it felt like my heart was being ripped from my body with every minute that went by.

That night Hinata and I gave ourselves to each other in the most beautiful way possible, and as the sun began to rise I was quickly reminded that my time with her was up. I watched as she slept in my arms and quietly placed a kiss on her lips. I wanted to wake her up to say goodbye but I thought this would be best. Silently I slipped out of the bed and covered her back up with the blanket.

"I believe in you Hinata" I said placing one last kiss on her forehead before heading to the open window. As I began to step out the door opened to reveal Sakura and Naruto. They looked at me without a word but both had a small smile on their face.

"Take care of her" I said as I glanced at her sleeping form. They both nodded and I turned away hiding the tears in my eyes. Quietly I began to make my way out of Konaha.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please review and let me know if you have any ideas**

**Forever Yours**

**SasukeDancer**


	4. A New Mission In Life

**A/N. I am so sorry this took so long to get out. Please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>It was now December and the ground was covered in snow. It had been about six months since I had last seen Hinata and although I hated to admit it she was always on my mind. As my teammates and I traveled from place to place it became clear to me that I had allowed myself to fall in love with her. My mind wondered back to that night in the hospital. It had become the way I remembered her. She had been everything to me that night and I had allowed myself to be given to her. I could still see the blush in her cheeks as we finished. That night had been perfect and I felt guilty for wanting more of that moment. Had I really allowed someone to become more important to me then my revenge?<p>

My team and I were sitting around the fire when I first noticed the group of leaf ninja headed our direction. The snow was falling heavily now but I could still tell that there were only two. I decided to take my chances and find out what was going on alone. I made some excuse about going to train and headed off into the snow.

I stopped near the frozen lake bed and was greeted by Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino. Although Kiba had helped me before I was still not sure about the situation. Many of the others had made it clear that if they ever saw me again they would not hold back. The only reason they had let me live in the past was because of Hinata. However, Kiba had a look of sorrow and concern in his eyes. He threw his weapons on the ice to let me know he wasn't a threat. I nodded that I understood. I looked over at Shino who had taken his sunglasses off. For the first time I saw his brown eyes. Like Kiba he looked worried.

"Hinata has been keeping a secret" Shino said as he pulled his jacket closer to his body. His voice grew protective as he spoke. "She has been keeping a secret that could cost her to lose her life". He looked over at Kiba who was petting Akamaru.

"None of us knew Sasuke. She didn't tell anyone and she never showed any signs. She really has put herself in danger". Kiba glared at me. "She shouldn't have been given missions in her condition. It's a good thing we found Sakura when we did".

I could feel the anger and frustration rising in my body. I knew Kiba cared about Hinata but he had an annoying habit of not getting to the point. Obviously something had happened that was bad enough for them to seek me out.

"What's going on" I asked, trying to control my rage.

Shino shook his head and placed his hand on Kibas' shoulder. He looked at me with such intensity that I thought he was going to attack at any moment. "Hinata is six months pregnant. She just went into early labor".

The rage I had been feeling moments before suddenly turned into guilt. I began to count back the dates in my head. There was no doubt that the child was mine and I had left her in the village to deal with it alone. I sank to the ice and stared at my reflection. Hinata and I were going to have a baby together. I looked up at Kiba and Shino who were now kneeling next to me. The reality of the situation began to sink in. Hinata had put herself in grave danger by accepting missions while she was carrying the child and now she was going to have the baby three months early. I didn't know much about childbirth but I knew that there was no way that our baby could be healthy.

"Where is she"?

"We were on a mission when her water broke. We managed to get her into a small gave for shelter and luckily Sakura, and Naruto were on a mission close by. They are with her now". Shino took my hand and helped me up off the ice. "We'll take you to her".

As I followed behind them my mind raced. Hinata and I had decided that it was best for me to leave and for her to continue to live in the village. This child would change everything for us. As we traveled through the storm I made up my mind that no matter what happened I was not going to abandon her again. If I was forced to leave the path of revenge behind then I would do it for her.

As we arrived at the cave I spotted Naruto sitting outside. I could see the light from a small fire and smell the smoke in the air. Before I knew what was happening Naruto led me into the cave where I was greeted by the sight of Hinata on the ground. Her eyes were glassed over and she was whimpering in pain. Sakura was kneeling next to her, wiping her forehead with a wet cloth. I'm not sure what came over me but the next thing I knew I was on the ground next to Hinata, takeing her hand in mine. She squeezed it tightly but didn't speak a word.

"You're doing great Hinata" Sakura said as she propped Hinatas legs up. "Ready. Push."

It was all over in a few moments. Sakura took the child to the other side of the cave while I cradled Hinata in my arms. I pushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. Her face was flushed and I grabbed the wet cloth to wipe the sweat from her face.

"I'm so proud of you Hinata".

"I didn't want you to find out this way Sasuke". She pulled away from me and wrapped her arms around her body. "I didn't want you to worry".

I grabbed hold of her and pulled her close to me, kissing her until neither of us could breathe. Even after everything she had just been through she still looked beautiful.

"I'm coming back to Konaha with you Hinata".

She looked at me for a moment before hugging me with such force we fell over to the ground. I kissed her again, this time softer than before. When we pulled apart I noticed Sakura walking back towards us with the child in her arms.

"She is small and will need extra care, but other than that she is a beautiful baby girl". She handed the baby to Hinata who took her into her arms with such grace and poise I almost forgot she had just gone through childbirth.

"Do you want to hold her Sasuke" Hinata asked. I took a breath and gathered my courage, takeing my daughter into my arms. She was just as beautiful as her mother, with bright eyes and a full head of black hair. Sakura had not been lying when she had said that the child was small. She couldn't have weighed more than four pounds. I began to feel emotions that I had never felt before. At that moment I wasn't worried about my revenge. This child was my new mission in life and I was going to do everything in my power to make her and her mother happy. I looked over my shoulder to see Kiba and Shino enter the cave. Naruto and Sakura soon followed and I was quickly surrounded by curious faces.

"What are you going to name her" Kiba asked as he took a seat next to Hinata. I looked over to her for some sort of answer. She smiled back up at me and I could tell she had already chosen a name for our daughter.

"I'm going to call her Koi" she said with a weak smile on her face. "Her name is going to be Koi Uchiha"

I looked down at my baby. The name seemed to fit her perfectly. I smiled as Naruto held out his finger for her to grab.

"She's so little" Shino said with concern. We need to get her back to the village so the Hokage can look at her.

I knew he was right. I met Narutos gaze and for a moment our past seemed to melt away. He had always believed in me and now I was going to have to prove myself worthy of Hinata as well as worthy of being a father to Koi.

"I can't believe it Sasuke" he said takeing his finger from my daughter and placing a firm hand on my shoulder. "You have a family now".

I gave a small laugh as I looked over at Hinata. She looked back at me and smiled and I realized that Naruto had been right in one way but not the other. I had a daughter now but that was not the only family I wanted. I motioned for Sakura and she took Koi in her arms. As I crawled to Hinatas side I thought about what I was about to do. I knew it wasn't going to be easy but I had already made my mind up.

"I love you Hinata" I said as I took her hand in mine. "I would be honored if you would marry me".

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Thank you so much to my readers. Review and let me know what you think.**

**Forever Yours**

**SasukeDancer**


	5. The Family I Always Wanted

**A/N I am sorry about how long it took to get this chapter up. I have just been so busy. Here is chapter 5.**

* * *

><p>I was taken to the Hokage the moment we entered Konaha. I wasn't sure what my fate would be but I had made a promise to Hinata. I didn't care if I would be thrown into prison. In my mind it meant that I would just be that much closer to Hinata and Koi. If nothing else my daughter would grow up knowing that her father had done the right thing. I had returned to my childhood home to face reality and take responsibility for my tragic mistakes. I knew it was going to be hard to convince anyone I had changed and that all I wanted to do now was protect my family. In truth I really didn't care what people thought about me but it wasn't fair to Hinata. The last thing I wanted was for her to feel like an outcast for falling for someone like me. I knew life would be hard for Koi as she grew up also. She would have to live her life knowing that I was once a wanted man. I had to at least try and make things right.<p>

I must have looked worried because I felt Naruto shift to face me. We were sitting in the Hokages office where we had been waiting for her to finish checking on Hinata and Koi before coming to talk with me. I looked into Narutos blue eyes and immodestly could feel his concern. The others had gone with Hinata to the hospital but Naruto had decided to stay and keep me company. I didn't want to admit it to myself but I was glad he was there. Although we had been through a lot he somehow had a way of calming me down.

"She is going to be okay Sasuke. I know how strong Hinata is and Sakura said she though Koi was healthy. I'm sure Grandma Tsunade just wants to be sure everything is okay".

"That's not what I am worried about".

Naruto looked at me, confusion written on his face. I knew it would be hard for him to understand exactly what I was going through. He had always been so positive when we were growing up and he was no different now. I reached out to put a hand on his shoulder when the door opened.

"Hinata is going to be fine. She just needs some rest" the Hokage said as she took a seat behind her desk. "The child will need special care until she reaches a healthier weight. It isn't often that a child born so early lives. She may have problems in the future but I can't say for sure yet. You should still consider her very lucky. The fact that she is alive is a miracle".

I held onto every word she spoke. I had known that Koi would need special care for the first few months of her life. I had expected it. I hadn't realized, however, that she might have problems when she got older. I looked into the Hokages eyes and to my surprise found a sense of compassion.

"Am I to understand that you proposed to Hinata"? She stared at me and when I nodded she sighed. She opened a drawer and pulled out a small silver key.

"You will be under constant watch Sasuke but considering the circumstances I will allow you to remain in the village. If I have any reason to believe that you will cause any trouble I will not hesitate to have you arrested and put into prison for life". She tossed the key over her desk to me. "This is the Key to your new apartment. Hinatas father will be paying for it until you can get back on your feet. It is right across from the hospital so you and Hinata will be able to visit your daughter as often as you like. I can't tell how long she will be in the hospital yet". She stood up and walked over to look out her window. "Just promise me that you will take care of Hinata and marry her as soon as possible.

I stood and headed to the door with Naruto by my side. As I looked back at Lady Tsunade I felt a small smile form on my face. "I intend to do just that" I said as I shut the door behind me.

The next few weeks went by extremely fast and before I knew it I was standing at the alter with Naruto as my best man. Hinata and I had decided to have a small ceremony and had only invited her family and a few of our fellow ninja. I looked out in the audience to see Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru and Choji. Kiba and Shino were there also and Ino sat in the front row holding Koi in her arms. Lady Tsunade had agreed to let her out of the hospital as long as a medical ninja was present. I looked over my shoulder at Naruto who was smiling from ear to ear. He gave me a "thumbs up" as the music started.

Sakura was the first to walk down the aisle. It had come to no one's surprise when Hinata had chosen her to be the maid of honor. I had not been fond of Hinatas choice in color for the dress but this was her day. If she wanted her maid of honor to wear a pink dress who was I to stop her. All I wanted was her happiness.

As Sakura took her spot I looked up to see Hinata making her way down the aisle in a flowing white dress. Although her father had given us his blessing Hinata had asked Neji to be her escort. The two seemed to walk in slow motion as they made their way to the front. When they arrived at the alter Neji kissed Hinata on the cheek before placing her hand in mine. I led her to face Lady Tsunade as the ceremony continued.

The entire time I found myself staring at my wife to be. She looked so beautiful and at peace with her decision to marry me. It must have been hard for her. We were so young and everything had happened so fast. I knew that it would be hard for two teenagers like us to raise Koi but I also knew we would have the help of our friends. Hinata had become my everything and I had given up my revenge to be with her. She had replaced the anger in my heart with love and compassion. At that moment I realized just how rich my life was. I had someone who I could always come home to as well as a beautiful young daughter to care for. I couldn't wait to build a home for them.

As Hinata and I finished our vows our friends cheered. Lady Tsunade pronounced us husband and wife and I took Hinata and kissed her gently. As we parted I looked out into the crowd to see her family. Her mother and younger sister both had tears in their eyes and her father, who was now holding Koi, gave me a small bow of approval. Naruto placed his hand on my shoulder and I realized that he had tears in his eyes also.

"I'm proud of you buddy" he said as he took my hand and placed it into Hinatas.

I patted him on the back before takeing Hinata with me back down the aisle. As we passed her family I looked at Koi who was sound asleep in her grandfather's arms. The family I had worked so hard to find revenge for suddenly didn't matter to me anymore. I was part of a new family and a new life. Everything was going to change for me and I was ready to embrace it. I glanced at my new wife as she wiped a single tear from her eye. I stopped in my tacks and pulled her close to me.

"I love you Hinata Uchiha" I said picking her up and spinning her around.

"I love you too Sasuke".

I pulled her into a kiss as the audience cheered for us. From now on things were going to be better for both of us. I had the most amazing girl by my side and I was never going to let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked it. I am almost done. Please also remember to review and let me know what you think so far. I am also starting an Ita/Saku story so if you have any ideas for that let me know also.**

**Forever Yours**

**SasukeDancer**


	6. I Have Always Believed In You

**A/N Here is the final part. I am so excited about this story and am super excited to have so many new readers and fans.**

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty Years Later<strong>

I sat in my office at the Konaha Police Station surrounded by paperwork. I had given up the life of a ninja after Koi had been born to become the head of the police force. I loved that my job kept me close to my home and family but I had never been fond of the office time that had come with it. Hinata had also given up the life of a ninja to stay at home with Koi. It had taken some time but after a few weeks she had decided that it had been the best decision for both her and our daughter.

I sighed as I placed my signature on the document in front of me. I couldn't believe that my precious daughter was having her twentieth birthday today. I glanced over at the picture of Koi and Hinata that was sitting on my desk. It seemed like it had only been a short time since Hinata had gone into labor in the cave.

Koi had defiantly grown up since then. Her hair was long and dark like her mothers, the only difference was that Koi had a full head of curls. To my surprise and somewhat relief she had not inherited either of our ocular jutsus. I had wanted nothing more than for her to grow up and have a normal life and I felt that if she had been born with one she would be under constant pressure. After the complications Hinata had while carrying Koi we had both agreed to not have any more children. Koi was our one and only, and she defiantly knew it and on occasion used it to her advantage.

"I don't know why you keep that old picture dad. I'm sixteen in it. Don't you think it is time to get a new one"?

I looked up to see my daughter standing in front of my desk. I must have been so lost in thought that I had not heard her come in. She smiled at me as she pulled her hair into a low ponytail. Sometimes it still surprised me how much she truly looked like her mother.

"Pull your shirt down" I said with a hint of frustration. "You know I don't like you walking around town with your stomach showing". She looked as if she was going to speak but I cut her off. "Don't say that you can dress how you want Koi. You still live under my roof so you will follow my rules. You have no one to blame but yourself. You were the one who wanted to continue to live at home while you were attending the University".

She gave an angry snort as she pulled down her shirt to cover her midriff. I nodded in approval as she mulled up a chair and propped her feet on my desk. I gave her a stern glance and she quickly took them off and placed them on the floor.

"Jiraiya Uzamaki asked me to go on a date with him".

I looked up at her in surprise. Jiraiya was Naruto and Sakuras son who was named after Narutos former teacher. He was about a year and a half younger then Koi. Hinata and Sakura had always joked that the two might end up together but none of us had ever really expected it to happen.

"Don't you think you are a little young to be going out on dates? You and Jiraiya have known each other for years. Why are you suddenly interested in him" I asked not really sure if I wanted the answer or not. I met her gaze and immediately knew that I didn't have a good argument. I had to admit to myself that my little girl had grown up.

"I'm twenty now dad. You and mom got married young so you really can't say anything". She looked at me with a smirk. "Jiraiya grew up to be a very nice young man. He doesn't pick on me like he used to, and he is the Hokages son after all. I think we could make a good couple. It could be worse dad. I'm not going out with someone I just met after all".

I sighed as I finished the last bit of paperwork I had for the day. She was right in saying that Hinata and I had married young. I shook my head as I grabbed my briefcase. She had inherited the Uchiha spunk and had backed me into a corner. In a way she reminded me of myself as a young child. Unlike me however she had yet to grow out of her attitude.

"I can go right dad? I am your favorite daughter after all" she said as she followed me out the door.

"You are my only daughter" I said laughing before I turned to face her. She was about a foot shorter than me, making her even shorter than Hinata. Even though she was so small I had heard from many of her friends that she could fight with the best of them.

I pulled her to me a kissed her on the forehead. I knew I was going to have to let her go someday and in reality I was glad it had been Narutos son who had asked her out. I was secretly very happy for her and I wasn't going to stop her. She seemed to understand my thought as she hugged me tightly. We soon began to make our way home in silence.

We hadn't made it very far when she stopped in the middle of the road. She looked up at me with a confused and somewhat sad look on her face. I wondered what had happened. She had been so happy about her date earlier before.

"Why did you leave Konaha when you were younger" she asked staring up at me with wide eyes.

I had known that this day would come eventually. Hinata and I had decided not to tell Koi about my history unless she was the one to ask. Now that she was twenty I felt like she was finally old enough to know and understand the real reason.

"When I was younger I had convinced myself that I had left to avenge the Uchiha clan. When I fell in love with your mother everything changed. I realized that the reason I left was because I was lonely. I didn't have a family to believe in me and support me". I looked down at her as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I have done horrible things in my life Koi, but you should not let my past affect your future. I want you to be known for the great things you are going to do, not for what your father has done".

I was surprised when she pulled me into another tight hug. I found myself crying alongside her. Over the past twenty years she and Hinata had been my strength. They were everything to me.

"I believe in you daddy. I have always believed in you" she said hugging me even tighter. "I'm sorry about your past daddy".

I held her face in my hands and wiped the tears from her cheek. She had not called me daddy since she was around eight years old.

"I believe in you too sweetheart" I said as we pulled apart. I wiped the tears from my own eyes before takeing her arm in mine. I was so proud of both her and her mother, and I was proud to be a husband and a father. The last twenty years had been amazing and I could only hope that there would be many more to come.

"Let's get home. Your mother said if I was late for dinner one more time that I was going to be sleeping on the sofa".

She laughed and together we walked home arm in arm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you so much for all your love and support. I never expected for this story to have so much success. I have even had request to have it translated into other langueges. I will be working on my next story very soon. Thank you once again and always remember to review.**

**Forever Yours**

**SasukeDancer**


End file.
